Treason
by The Skeptical Puck
Summary: Chapter 2 up Naruto, exiled by the leaf, betrayed by the council, takes his vengeance.
1. Prologue: Past Mistakes

Author's notes: A very short first chapter, I felt that a short chapter to introduce the concept would be best, because in later chapters will be from Naruto's perspective in the majority. At least, that's how I plan it to be, though it might not.

* * *

_Prologue: Past Mistakes

* * *

_

A pink-haired kunoichi, aged around twenty, drew breath, preparing to speak as she stood on a podium, addressing the high-council of Konoha, who sat on tiered rows along the three remaining sides of the hall. "I bring news from Uzumaki Naruto!" A chuckling rung throughout the hall, as the forty members of the High council of Konoha heard her statement.

"So the fool will run back once more to defend his village, excellent, with that boy's power we'll barely need anyone else to fight in his war." A councillor said this, smirking arrogantly; murmurs of assent were heard from the other members.

"No," The noise quickly silenced the mirthful chuckling which had moments before been echoing throughout the great hall. "Uzumaki Naruto has refused to fight with Konoha." Surprise was evident on the councillors' faces, they had lost there trump card.

The same man who had spoken previously stood up, nervously shaking now where a confident stance had been seen before. "Did he give reason why, Haruno-san?" All attention in the hall once again turned to the pink-haired kunoichi at the end of the hall once more as she cleared her voice, preparing to speak.

"Indeed he did councillor; he had accepted a six million ryo payment from the Stone to work as a mercenary in the upcoming war. The transaction has already been made, and has been lodged in a secure account in the Tea country, with instructions for him to be paid after the battles have ceased, as long as he has fought beside them, no matter to what degree." The hall was in uproar, at this, hearing the words of the lithe woman, and few could hide the shaking in their manner as they thought of the truly terrible power wielded by the man who became known as the shadow swordsman.

A different councillor spoke up, his quivering lip adding a stutter to his voice. "He… He cannot do this! This is treason! His country is threatened and he joins the enemy. It must be the demon!" Agreement could be heard from all the council, wanting to believe that the insane fox was in control, instead of the cold, calculating boy who over the last two years had killed every ANBU sent after him.

The kunoichi laughed, a harsh, bitter laugh filled with emptiness and despair. "You poor fools, the Kyuubi died when he fought Uchiha Sasuke at the End. All his chakra was absorbed into Naruto, what do you think made him so powerful? And you exiled him! His acts are not treasonous, the second your decision was made he was no longer a shinobi of Konoha. But these are not the only reason he fights for the enemy, he told me so himself." The councillors shivered with fear, realising now the cause of a massive danger to Konoha. "You gave him two missions after that, to test his allegiance, so he could return. Two high ranked S-class missions, to prove his loyalty. The kind of missions that any self-respecting council would've sent ten jounin, but no, he was sent alone. He completed these missions, as you well know, killing Kabuto, and Orochimaru himself! And what happened, gentlemen, when he was returned, having killed Konoha's greatest enemy?" Her eyes blazed now, revealing she knew greater truths than any of the council would wish to admit to, and they shuffled away from her gaze, as it was known the kunoichi now equalled the Hokage in strength and speed. "Well," she locked eyes with each and every person in the room, daring them to defend their actions, "Answer me!"

"We sent him into exile once more. We had to, he was too powerful, we couldn't allow such a threat within the walls, it was too dangerous." A stout, round-faced man stood up, addressing the Kunoichi. "We did what was best for Konoha Haruno-san, you must understand that." His eyes held a pleading look, willing her to come round to their point of view.

"He's only a threat now because you sent him into exile you idiots!" The pink-haired woman fought to keep her calm, the knowledge of the lies she had been told about her old friend welling up inside, the feeling of betrayal hurting deeply. "Simply put, you exiled him without pay, pay totalling over ten million ryo for such an important mission. No wonder he's against us, considering the money you owe him. Not to mention the crap he's been through his entire life. I was shocked by what I've learned gentlemen. That each and every one of you here today has taken part in a beating of a young boy, you all had attacked him at least once before he was eight. It sickened me." She took deep breathes as she let out a sigh. "Gentlemen, there is a great threat to Konoha, we must prepare. His message I am to give to you. For each crime against him, for each betrayal at the hands of this council he has felt, Uzumaki Naruto will have every man woman and child within these walls killed when the attack comes. Thus the Hokage has declared that any ninja who was known to have treated Naruto well will be allowed to leave Konoha, no questions asked. She will not have them dragged into a war only made possible by your actions." She turned from the podium, and walked to the door. Opening it, she turned her head to speak once more, tears brimming in emerald eyes, and aid one parting note. "Gentlemen, you have made an enemy of the most powerful shinobi in history. Hundreds of deaths will be on your head. May Enma, king of hell, have mercy on your souls, because for this great crime, there is no penance." She turned, and left the hall.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review, so I know whether to continue this. I know the concept isn't original, (though I haven't read a fanfiction like it, I'm certain there is one) I plan to add things to have enough new ideas to make it interesting

* * *

Godsbane 


	2. An old warrior's thoughts

Author's notes: Well I said I'd abandoned this but the muses have been kind to me as of late and inspiration struck me over recent days to continue this story I'm going to unfold te events of the story in other people's views, so that none of the thoughts are from Naruto's perspective. And thus I have written the next chapter. I'll keep the chapters fairly short, I have little time to increase their length, but things will hopefully continue. I shouldupdate Naruto of the seven this weekend.

* * *

The Tsuchikage was sat at his desk in the high toward, overlooking the whole of his domain. In every street the preparations for war were evident. Day after day the grain piled up in the warehouses in preparation for siege, should the enemy turn the tide of the attack. Wagons carrying weaponry poured into the high-walled citadel. He disliked the idea of war, but he wanted the leaf to be humbled, as the Stone were so many years ago. Thus the preparations were made for the ultimate insult, when he approached the most famed shinobi in the world three weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_As the Tsuchikage neared the end of his journey he swallowed nervously. For over an hour he had walked through the labyrinthine corridors, dimly lit by torches casting flickering shadows on the rocky walls. He'd been forced through these caves in a circuitous route that caused him to lose all sense of direction. But what he'd seen amazed him. To him this was a true Hidden village. From what he knew there seemed to be only one entrance, a masked cave in a sheer rock face, screened by powerful genjutsu and seals. Walking through the complex he was overawed. First came a residential area, seemingly he passed a hundred rooms, and through opened doors he'd seen communal rooms, bedrooms and a large dining hall. Each was lit by a gem hanging from the sealing, the energy from them was palpable, and he was surprised by the feeling he strength of Chakra emanating from it. He'd heard of minerals that projected pure chakra, but he had no idea they could serve such a purpose. The whole layout of the complex had worried him, it seemed as if the man he was to meet always expected an attack, as the torches and thin corridors were perfect. Torches could always hide traps that electric lights couldn't, and the thin corridors could be collapsed in times of siege. Leaving the residential area, they came to fork in the paths, taking the left, they came to another, and going right another. The Tsuchikage had been in awe of the complexity of the caves. He realised that at the end of each path were almost certainly deadly traps in their hundreds. Soon they came to straight paths, and once more through open doors he saw great things. He was at an armoury now, and what an armoury. A myriad of arms lined the walls of a great hall, a library of every weapon conceivable. Next came the Smithy. From his angle he could see everything. From the back a great furnace spewed tongues of flame like a great volcano. A trickle of steel ran down like magma from high above and below the heat burst forth from fiery kilns. Hulking giants beat with heavy hammer the metal to blades of every sort, and the resounding clash of the anvils. It had taken so long, and he'd seen much, but soon he'd speak to the greatest shinobi of all time. He swallowed nervously, and tried to blink back the stinging in his eyes from the sweat built up upon his brow. He could feel the great chakra from the Hall in front, in washed over him and filled the air with tension. The cavern widened and as they rounded the corner the torches were replaced with gleaming gems illuminating every corner of the cavernous corridor. Soon the sealing rose to twice the height of a man, and the door loomed ahead. Side by side, spearmen stood at the door, cold, calculating eyes gazing into the Kage's own, seemingly reading his very thoughts. He tried to remain calm, so steady his breathing and soothe the panicked beating of his old heart. It had been a calculated gamble coming here, risking everything to show good faith. He'd heard the rumours of the man, ad it was well-known that should you require his services or those of his men then you came yourself , the renegade wouldn't talk to a messenger boy, and of those sent only one or two had ever returned alive. Steeling his frayed nerves, the old man stepped up to the gates, with a mighty groan, creaked open before him.

* * *

_

"_Welcome to my humble abode." The old man gaped at what the lithe ninja called humble. The high ceiling were resplendent with glowing gemstones of every variety, the towering statues twenty-times the height of a man glared down on the pitiful mortals that walked through these walls. From them was suspended a long gantry, which running along the walls was framed by hundreds of bows and innumerable quivers of arrows. The military instincts of the Kage saw the sense in it, the final stages of the siege, the desperate killing of the enemy. Once forced to retreat to here every man, woman and child would line up on the gantry, take a bow and fire into the oncoming enemy. A killing ground to massacre enemy troops. A final act of attrition, until the last man standing wins. The way a leader designs his city says a lot about he man, and here was a loyal soldier with a tactical mind. The Tsuchikage, looking at the man in front of him, could not believe the reports of the boy's early life. Reports that told of a hyper child unable to perform the simplest of tasks, this wasn't him, this couldn't have been him. This was a military genius, who had designed a military compound to withstand any attack. The Tsuchikage locked eyes with the infamous rogue, he wanted to learn about him all he could. _

"_You like my home then?" There was a hint of mirth in the young man's voice as he spoke, sitting from a throne at the far end of the hall. His icy-blue eyes sparkled in amusement, the reired shinobi assumed it was at his expense. Taing a good look at the man, he was in awe. He could feel the power of the man reverberating within his very soul. Those cold eyes, the hard face, the dense muscle tone covering his entire body. All of it spoke power, power noother man on Earth possessed. Once cast off as a nuisance, none could say that of him now as they felt the mighty strength of his Chakra. _

_The Tsuchikage tried to force his body still, but the effect of the vast arena and the knowledge that he stood before a warrior more god than man sent a shiver down his spine and made him gulp audibly. He tried to steady his voce to answer, but he stammered and stutters, his tongue clumsily tripping over words that once came so easily to him. "It...It is very…very fine!" The old man nodded his head for emphasis, but mentally scolded himself for such cowardice. _

_The young shinobi before him chuckled, a merry sound less heard in such troubled times. "And hear I heard the Tsuchikage was a man of indomitable spirit, as fine an orator as he is a warrior, I had not expected a timid man who tumbles over mere words." The Tsuchikage noticed the young man grin warmly, nothing like the bestial smiles that legend speaks of. "Fear not my good man, I am a legend only to my enemies, you'll find me kindly enough."_

"_I apologise, Uzumaki-sama, but your reputation precedes you, it is a little intimidating." It came to the Kage that false fronts were unwise, bluff as useless against a man who instinctively knew if a man was lying. Walking into the enemies hand, don't lie, don't steal, and maybe they'll let you live. Some would call it cowardly, but when there's nothing to lose by telling the truth, lying isn't worth the effort, especially when it'd get you killed. "Excuse my bluntness, but I have business to discuss, may we begin."_

_The man nodded, eyes narrowing, their artic blue taking on a steely tone. "Very well, come with me."

* * *

Author's notes: Well here's the second chapter, I think its turned out well, but I leave it to your opinion. If you want me to continue please read and review. Should you wish it so, the next chapter will be Sakura's experience with the godlike renegade._

Godsbane


End file.
